


Rest

by KakumeiNoHi



Series: The Stories of Winter and her Partner [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, RWBY - Freeform, Winter Schnee - Freeform, atlas academy headcanons, rwby canon universe, rwby fluff, they be getting closer and closer ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakumeiNoHi/pseuds/KakumeiNoHi
Summary: It was the evening and Winter was sitting on her bed.She put the text book she was reading down on her knees to look at her partner who was currently at her desk grinding away at a report and sighed.Cassie had been at her desk for quite a few hours now and Winter could tell that her partner was getting increasingly more frustrated at the subject Winter knew she had no interested in whatsoever.What’s more, her partner was bored by the subjectandshe hated the professor teaching it. And Winter couldn’t blame her since she as well couldn’t have cared any less for him.
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Stories of Winter and her Partner [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> another setup story :)
> 
> (also, everybody should have reached the mid-volume hiatus by now....and all I have to say is: Don't go breaking my heart Crwby....)

It was the evening and Winter was sitting on her bed.

She put the text book she was reading down on her knees to look at her partner who was currently at her desk grinding away at a report and sighed.

Cassie had been at her desk for quite a few hours now and Winter could tell that her partner was getting increasingly more frustrated at the subject Winter knew she had no interested in whatsoever.

What’s more, her partner was bored by the subject _and_ she hated the professor teaching it. And Winter couldn’t blame her since she as well couldn’t have cared any less for him.

\-------------

Professor Alexander Hameldune was one of the few remainders of the academy’s old ways and one that its new headmaster General James Ironwood wasn’t able to get rid of easily.

Hameldune was an elderly resentful man who came from one of Atlas’ upper class families and he was at times subtly, but mostly blatantly racist and discriminating.

Which is to say that he was not only purposefully grading any Faunus students lower than they actually were but also any students who came from middle or lower class families.

He was very obvious about his preferential treatment of those students who belonged to Atlas’ most affluent 'elite members of society' – as long as they weren’t siding with or as Hameldune put it 'lowering themselves to the same level as' their unfairly treated fellow students.

And so high-society students whether they had worked for them or not were granted excellent grades by default.

It’s also not like the 'professor' would have been actually capable of judging any of his students' knowledge and abilities to begin with.

Hameldune was incompetent in his teaching and he despised those who corrected him no matter their social standing and those who were still doing well and arguing for the grades they deserved despite his best effort to put them down.

With Cassie first and foremost falling into the Faunus category and Winter, while being a Schnee, having remained her partner and falling into all of the other categories, both of them basically instantly made it on his hit list.

More than anything however both of them were still the top students due to their other subjects.  
And while there had been no such thing as an official announcement and most of their fellow students were unaware of it, the pair has somehow managed to pique General Ironwood’s interest and he has indirectly taken them under his wings. Which was something at least some of the professors seemed to know about.

What had started as quick deliveries of their needs and clearances for mission they normally shouldn’t have been allowed to go on, had turned into an own training room in the military wing and an official permission to go on slightly higher ranked missions once Ironwood had invited the duo to his office to talk about advancing their training.

Neither Winter nor Cassie had until then even been fully aware of how much more difficult the missions they had been allowed to go on or were assigned to so far had been in comparison to those of their fellow students.

And whenever the subject _had_ come up talking to others, everybody had simply brushed it off as something that maybe happened only to student who ranked high on the combat training list.  
It wasn’t until they had gotten to talk a bit more with team STNE who were on par with them in combat but still weren’t send on harder missions, that the two of them had started to only suspect that they might be subtly pushed a bit harder than everybody else for some reason. As long as they were able to keep up however neither one of them minded the experience they were getting.

Since Ironwood had already mentioned it to Winter at Schnee Manor they had already known that an officially-stated advancement was coming.

They had already discussed the subject by themselves and decided to accept his offer – as long as there were no strings attached to it.  
It was Cassie’s one condition.  
She didn’t want to be automatically tied into the military or anything else because of that and if Ironwood truly only wanted to nurture their potential he wouldn’t let that be a deciding factor for whether or not he would allow her to advance or not.

Which wasn’t to say that she wouldn’t be grateful to him and completely refuse to do missions for him if he was to ask her in the future, but she simply didn’t want to feel indebted and she liked her freedom to choose. Huntsmen and Huntresses should not have any affiliation and be free to help everybody. That’s what her father had taught her and that’s what she abided by.

Winter didn’t argue against her partner. It wasn’t her place to tell her how to make her decision and if she was going to be honest Winter herself still didn’t really know how to feel about this special treatment.

Still for once in her life somebody was encouraging her to do something she liked and even offering her ways to get stronger and evolve. What's more, it was _an offer_ not a decision that was simply made for her. 

And in the end it didn’t seem like Ironwood wanted anything from them in return other than for the two of them to do well and not be too shy to take advantage of what was offered to them in order to evolve.

And so since neither Winter nor Cassie could see how what was offered to them would _not_ genuinely help them in their training, they had accepted his offer.  
It also wasn’t like he was handing them their actual licenses already and they really couldn’t think of a good reason to refuse. It seemed like they were after all simply allowed to gain more experience and encouraged to grow even quicker.

Which getting back to old professor Hameldune meant that two of the students _he personally_ deemed unworthy were thriving under the care of the headmaster he additionally deemed incompetent and ignorant of the academy’s long history and standing in Atlesian society and Remnant.

And unfortunately enough though he was one of the academy’s tenured professors and he had been such for the past thirty or something years.

Which meant that getting rid of him proved to be a lot harder than even Ironwood could manage in a relatively short amount of time and the professor would have to somehow majorly screw up for Ironwood to be able to rid the academy of him...

\-------------

Winter was still watching her usually patient partner as she reached the point of irritation were Winter almost expected her to throw the pen out of the window. Her ears were constantly twitching and mostly flat against her head and even from afar Winter could tell how tense her partner was getting.

Cassie was whimsical and while her grades in general were just as good as Winter’s, she was also the type to struggle and fight through things that she couldn’t get enthusiastic about.  
Not because she wouldn’t have the brains to do well as easily but because she couldn't bring herself to focus on them. If her partner liked a subject and the teacher well enough she barely even had to revise her notes before a test to do well.

Combat theory however was one of the subjects Cassie only cared just fine for and she hated the teacher.

She excelled during any practical combat lessons, but she simply lacked the same motivation when it came to the theoretical side of things, especially when it was taught by somebody who they all doubted had ever lifted a single weapon in his life and even if he did it would have been decades ago.

Winter had seen her partner getting irritated before. While she was extremely patient and good-natured Cassie, like anybody else, would occasionally get annoyed by and ramble at little things.  
It didn’t happened too often but it did. Thinking back however Winter had yet to see her _actually_ angry or furious about something and she couldn’t help but to wonder a little about what would trigger her partner’s rage...

But even though she was curious about Cassie’s genuine anger, Winter wasn’t willing to watch her simmer herself into it.

Her partner had been scratching her head about every five minutes now but she had also been too stubborn to stop and rest on her own.  
It was something Cassie would always lecture Winter about but when it came down to it she really wasn’t all too different once she had decided to really stick her teeth into something.

Which is why Winter decided that this time around _she_ was going to be the one to make _her_ stop and take a break for once.

But while her partner would more often than not have to slightly provoke Winter to get through what she herself would quietly admit to be her thick head, Winter figured that annoying her already irritable partner was only risking overwhelming her.

And so she decided on a gentle approach as she got out of her bed and started to walk towards her partner's desk.

“Cass…” Winter’s voice was soft.

“Sweetheart, how about taking a break for now? It’s already late and you'll still have tomorrow to finish, so let’s just rest a bit together.”

“No, I really want this done today or it’ll just keep annoying me the entire time.”

Cassie furrowed her brow and pressed her knuckles against her forehead.

Winter sighed. _Alright._

She had tried it the soft way.

She stepped closer, grabbed her partner by the shoulder and simply dragged her off the chair.

“Winter, what-…?”

Cassie was too surprised to put up much of a fight or even finish her sentence.

Winter quickly dragged her through the room and simply threw her on the lower bunk.

Still baffled by Winter’s bluntness Cassie was now on her back. She used her elbows to prop herself up a little and look at her partner who had just grabbed and thrown her on the bed.

She opened her mouth, but Winter interrupted her promptly.

“Rest.”

She wasn’t going to leave any room for a discussion.

And to leave no room for an escape Winter herself climbed on the bed and abruptly dropped down on top of her partner. The slight impact was enough to have Cassie’s arms give in and she completely dropped flat on her back.

Winter was on top of her partner and sternly looking into her eyes.

There was a moment of silence but then Cassie started to laugh a little. It was a tired laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.

Considering her attempt at stopping her partner a success, Winter’s expression softened again and she put her hands below Cassie’s shoulder blades and nuzzled into her.

Cassie put her arms around her and pulled her closer.

“Alright, I’ll take a break.” She giggled.

“But you know, if you were feeling lonely and just wanted to cuddle, you could have just told me that.”

 _I did._ Winter play-hit her partner’s shoulder and Cassie chuckled.

“Sorry.” Cassie ruffled through her hair a little.

“Good.” Winter snuggled closer again.

So maybe she also had _a little bit_ of an ulterior motive when she finally got up to save her partner from overworking. But now Winter was no longer willingly going to admit to it.

Still she lifted her head to place a timid kiss on her partner’s collarbone before lifting herself a little to move up to place a second one on her jawline.

Cassie pulled her even closer and their lips met for a quick and sweet kiss. Winter smiled as her partner closed her eyes to take a deep breath and finally relax a little.

She felt her partner's hands on her waist, thumbs drawing gentle circles and she once more moved in for a kiss which was met with a smile.

Winter no longer knew which one of them had first started it but somehow naturally more and more of their kisses now would quickly turn deeper and deeper.

Once thing that Winter knew for sure however was that today she was the one to move her tongue along her partner’s lips first. And she was received happily as Cassie met her with her own and pulled her in.

Because of how intense their kisses and touches have become however more and more tension was building between them.

Or at least Winter felt the pressure inside of her and she would have to be incredibly bad at reading her partner to not know about how Cassie _must_ felt the same.

\-------------

Winter could occasionally feel her squirm a little whenever she was on top of her, kissing, moving her hands around her body.

Each time she would touch her partner a bit more excessively however Winter would end up stopping the moment she caught herself doing it, simply because she didn’t have the courage to go further.

She also noticed something similar in her partner’s behavior.

More than once Winter had noticed Cassie suddenly retracting her moving hands or abruptly stopping their kisses to simply snuggle into her after all. And Winter could also clearly see a fire light up in her eyes, each time Cassie pressed her into the bed or against a wall to kiss her.  
Each and every time however her partner would snap out of it and immediately put a little more distance between them.

Furthermore Winter had noticed how she herself would get both incredibly flushed and disappointed whenever her partner did remove her hands a little and decided to simply lie down next to her to cuddle or hug her a little closer.

Despite all of this Cassie hadn’t tried to actually initiate anything more and Winter herself was scared out of her mind thinking about touching her partner more intimately and furthermore about what would happen to herself if Cassie was to touch her.

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her partner to be attentive and gentle.

She was simply scared of not knowing what to do and how to behave in either situation. What if her reaction to her partner’s touch wasn’t the proper one? Was there a correct way to react?  
What if she didn’t enjoy having sex with her partner? How would she tell her? Should she tell her? What if she herself would be really bad at it and accidentally hurt her partner? What if Cassie would want to go back to just being combat partners because of that?

Combat. Should they maybe talk about it first, like they had first talked about what to do in combat? She shouldn’t be comparing this to combat. Why would she compare this to combat? Wasn’t this a sign of how bad she was going to be to begin with? She didn’t have any actual experience after all. Did Cassie have any experience? Maybe they should talk first after all. But how would she even start that conversation?

And so Winter would spiral herself into anxiety and occasionally pace around their room whenever her partner wasn’t around and her mind would start to wander towards the topic. Which had recently been _all the time_.

She may be inexperienced but Winter was no stranger to her own desires. She had at some point in her life been driven by her teenage hormones like other young adults.

But while in the privacy of her own locked room in the manor the young women she had imagined with her in bed had always been faceless, these days it was one specific face that was very much real and was often times actually next to her in bed that would come to mind.

A thought only however was as far as Winter had dared to take things when it came to Cassie. She was too nervous of what would happen if she were to cross that bridge.

\-------------

Right now their kisses and touches had once more become so intense that Winter’s mind was blank as she simply moved and enjoyed each one of them.

Cassie had moved her leg up to her side and Winter instinctively put her hand on her knee and slowly moved it all the way up her thigh to her waist.  
Her partner moved into her touch, pressed her leg against her and Winter could feel Cassie’s fingers move slightly underneath the hem of her light blue sweater to touch the skin of her back and motion her closer.

Winter moved into her touch and she slightly lowered her head against her partner’s collarbone as she couldn’t hold back a long hot breath. Cassie moved her lips against her head.

“Winter,...do you wa-…?”

Both Winter and Cassie bolted up immediately and Cassie wasn’t able to finish her question when a sudden knock on the door had Winter’s heart stop for a solid second.

A second knock had Winter jump from the bed. She fixed her hair little, steadied her breathing and used her hands to cool her face as she walked towards the door to check on who it was that decided to disturb them this late in the evening.

As she was about to open the door Winter could hear her partner getting up and walking towards the bathroom to, if Winter had to make a guess, run some cold water over her face. Something she herself could have needed right now.

Winter was barely capable of listing to her fellow classmate who was stuttering nervously by the door and who came to inform the pair about how they were all going to meet up tomorrow to train and study together.

One of the classes had been canceled due to the professor having been delayed on a mission with one of the other student teams, but they all wanted to use that time anyway.  
She and Cassie were welcome to join them if they didn’t have any other plans already, in fact they would all truly appreciate it if they joined and even helped them out a little.

“We’ll think about it.”

Winter’s answer was short and open but right now it would have to do. Her classmate however seemed mostly relieved about how she didn’t straight up turn the invite down and therefore left contently.

When Winter turned around after having closed and locked the door again she saw Cassie back at her desk, pen in her hand.

“I...I think I’ll try and finish this after all...”

She was staring at the paper in front of her and Winter was trying to avoid looking directly at her. She was scared at how she might just end up gawking and even more flustered otherwise.

“O-kay.”

Winter’s voice cracked a little as she replied. She sat back on her bed again and reached for her book.

She was only happy that her partner’s back was turned towards her and she wasn’t able to see how bright red her face had started to turn now that she remembered the moment they were interrupted and while she could still feel the heat in the covers of her bed.

It however didn’t seem like her partner was going to continue the question she had started and while Winter couldn’t help but to wonder about what would have happened if she had, she also didn’t have the guts to ask her to continue were they had left off.

For the remainder of the evening Cassie’s pen barely moved and Winter never reached the end of the page she had been reading before she had gotten up from her bed the first time around.

They will have cooled down again by tomorrow. Probably.

Winter silently dropped her head on her book.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how Whiterose yoink and Bumbleby yeet each other?
> 
> These two both yoink and yeet each other xD whether it's Cass yoinking Winter with her Semblance and yeeting her with her weapon or Winter yoinking and yeeting Cassie just like that or with her glyphs.
> 
> This house lives by the rule of "The Girlfriend yoinkith and yeetith away." xD


End file.
